Defiance of the Daleks
by Sazio
Summary: Would the fate of the Cult of Skaro have changed if one of the Daleks refused to join the rebellion and saved the Human-Dalek Sec? AU of the end of Evolution of the Daleks
1. The Cult's rebellion

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who or any of the characters :(

Warning: Contains major spoilers for...

Daleks in Manhattan/Evolution of the Daleks

also has minor spoilers for...

Prisoner of the Daleks

The Stolen Earth/Journey's end

-x-x-x-x-

He knew he should have seen it coming. The Cult's rebellion.

The hybrid, Dalek Sec, sat, leaning against the cold, hard wall, heavy chains clamped around his wrists, thinking of different scenarios he could have taken, ones which wouldn't have lead to the Cult overthrowing his authority.

What was he expecting them to do?, they were pure Daleks, blinded by their never-ending quest for superiority. They didn't seem to understand that the only way the Daleks could survive was to evolve even if this meant they would no longer be the supreme beings.

Why did it seem that Sec was the only one who could understand this?

Dalek Sec stared out into the huge laboratory, thoughts clouding his mind. The laboratory was empty except for a couple of pig slaves, all three other Daleks had left. The only thing Sec could think was how has a once powerful race been reduced to this? rebellious and fighting for survival on a primitive world.

-x-x-x-x-

After what seemed like hours alone, Sec heard a faint, mechanical sound of a Dalek travel units. The sound grew louder as the Daleks approached the laboratory.

Sec began to wonder whether he was going to be exterminated. They wouldn't go that far, would they?

Sec's thoughts were interupted by two Daleks entering the laboratory. It was Dalek Thay and Dalek Jast. They didn't seem to aknowledge his existance as they glided across the laboratory.

Dalek Thay stopped in the centre and turned to Jast. 'We calculate the gamma strike has accelerated further by 47 rels. If the experiment is to succeed, we must ensure all the humans are primed to recieve new genetic information. If not the fusion between Dalek and Human DNA is likely to fail. The army must awaken so the Daleks can create a new version of Skaro on this planet. These Humans are our best chance of victory.'

-x-x-x-x-

Dalek Sec was horrified, Thay refered to the Humans as an army. Did this mean they intended to use his creations for battle?

Sec couldn't help himself anymore as he shouted out to the Daleks. 'You can't do this, the Dalek-Humans were not created for this purpose! You will stop them from being used for this' Dalek Thay gave a dismissive look at Sec 'silence!' he grated, coldly 'your opinions are no longer relevant to the Cult'. This just made Sec even more angry 'I am your leader, Dalek Sec! You will obey me!'

Thay ignored his outburst and turned back to Dalek Jast. 'You will be responsible for preparing the humans to recieve new genomes. Do not fail or you will be exterminated'. Said Thay, turning to leave and return to his new leader, Caan. 'I obey' replied Jast, quietly.

Sec noticed that as Dalek Thay was leaving, Jast kept moving his eyestalk between himself and watching Dalek Thay leave. When he was satisfied Thay had gone, Jast turned towards Sec and started to move forward, his death ray primed, ready to kill. Sec's fears started to creep up on him again and his heart started to pound, he was going to die.

-x-x-x-x-

Sec closed his eye in anticipation for the deadly beam of Jast's death ray to hit him, although it never came. He heard two blasts either side of his head. Was Jast using him as a target practice? As Sec slowly opened his eye, he saw Jast infront of him, he had powered down his weapon and seemed to be waiting for some kind of response from Sec.

Sec, however just looked at the wall where Jast had shot to find the chains that binded him to it had been snapped in half. Sec looked up at Jast in confusion. Why was he setting him free?


	2. Face the past

Dalek Sec remained motionless on the floor for what seemed like several minutes, staring at Dalek Jast in shock before slowly moving his hands away from the wall.

He placed them on the floor and from this position, he was able to stand. Sec looked at Jast, again with a mix of gratitude and confusion in his eye.

'You must seek the Doctor' said Jast, adding to Sec's confision. 'He will help you.' The tone in Jast's voice was different than usual, he sounded less angry and Sec thought he could pick up hints of fear. Maybe it was just his imagination.

Dalek Jast turned towards the exit. 'Wait' said Sec, suddenly 'why are you doing this?' Jast paused and turned around to face Dalek Sec. 'I am familiar with this scenario and the feelings you are experiencing' Dalek Sec still failed to understand 'What do you mean?, how do you know of these feelings?' he asked. Jast hesitated for a few moments before answering 'like yourself, I am a victim of a mutiny.'

-x-x-x-x-

Dalek Sec couldn't believe what he was hearing, up until today, he had thought a rebellion in Dalek society was unheard of.

Apparantly he was wrong.

'What happened?' Sec asked Jast, breaking the silence. He hesitated again before speaking. 'I was previously the commander of my own battalion, before the Time War. Primarily, they respected me as their leader, however they chose to later forsake me. They did not provide me with a valid reason only that they believed I showed too great an amount of individuality for a pure Dalek. They took my pride and sentenced me to death, in the belief that they would be commended for their contribution to preserving a pure Dalek race'.

Talking about it caused a flood of painful memories in Jast's head. Ones he had tried to block out.

-x-x-x-x-

Dalek Jast remembered this time all too well, the memory of his own followers refusing to listen to him, still haunted him.

It all started on a cold day, which had seen one of the infamous oquolloquox storms on Skaro, Jast had heard no reports from the supreme Daleks that an attack had been planned tonight, or an attack on themselves had been sensed, so Dalek Jast thought it best for him and his battalion to work on battle strategies.

Thats when it all went wrong.

It started when the Daleks were refusing to obey anything he told them to do. He was starting to get suspicious of them, but would never have predicted what was actually going to happen.

Eventually, he noticed one of the Daleks was pointing his gun at him. 'Power down your weapon!' he yelled to the rebellious Dalek, when the Dalek didn't move, Jast's suspicions began to grow. 'You will power down your weapon, or you will be exterminated!' he shouted at the Dalek again. 'No, YOU will be exterminated!' grated another Dalek voice from behind him.

'Explain!' demanded Jast but no one asnwered his question. Before he could do anything, the other Daleks gathered around and surrounded him, all their weapons primed.

'You are no longer fit to be in charge of this battalion' grated the first Dalek, coldly. 'You show too much personality and emotion for a pure Dalek' added another Dalek, speaking as if the words were some kind of taboo. 'I am a pure Dalek!, you will cease this behavior' Jast shouted at them but the Daleks seemed to ignore him. 'You no longer count as a pure Dalek' one of them said at last, Jast noticed he seemed proud of himself for saying that statement.

'The supmeme Daleks have been informed of your condition. They will decide your fate when they arrive' said another Dalek, to Jast's horror. At that moment, two supreme Daleks and the Dalek inquisitor general, usually referred to just as Dalek X, entered.

Dalek X was infamous, even for a Dalek. He was known for his sadistic and heartless nature and it was believed that he, alone had put in the orders for the most exterminations out of every Dalek on Skaro. He was often called the Devil in Dalek form.

'Which of you is the leader of this battalion?' grated Dalek X, coldly. Jast said nothing but the Daleks surrounding him, closest to the supreme Daleks parted and turned to face him so it was obvious that he was in charge. 'We have been informed of your condition and that you are the abomination' grated Dalek X, moving towards him 'Do you have anything to say for yourself before your extermination?'. Jast still remained silent.

'Move this way' grated Dalek X, heading outside, Dalek Jast had no choice but to follow him. Dalek X ordered for Jast to be chained up and with that, the three Daleks changed formation into that of an execution squad.

'Extermin...' Dalek X shouted but his command was cut off by some of the emperor's guards. 'Halt!' Yelled the Dalek 'The emperor demands that this Dalek must live. He is needed to become part of a new group, the Cult of Skaro'

-x-x-x-x-

'The formation of the Cult coinsided with my execution' spoke Jast, reflectively to Dalek Sec 'If they had not been created then, I would no longer be alive. 'I am in debt of my life to you and I intend to do all I can to return the favour, no matter the consequences for myself' Dalek Jast turned towards the exit again.

'What are you doing now?' asked Sec, watching the Dalek leave. Jast swivelled his eyestalk around to face Sec 'Following your previous command, I will stop the Humans being converted into a Dalek army.'


	3. The plan is in action

Meanwhile, the Doctor was coming up with his own plan to stop the Daleks. 'I've got to remove the Dalekanium before the gamma radiation hits' said the Doctor to Martha, Frank, Tallulah and Laszlo.

'Gammon radiation? What the heck is that?' asked Tallulah, not understanding a word the Doctor just said. Ignoring her, the Doctor and Martha ran over to the open area where the building work hadn't been completed and looked out onto the New York city scape. 'Oh, that's high. That's very. Blimey, that's high' exclaimed the Doctor.

Martha pointed out the obvious, 'and we've got to go even higher. That's the mast up there, look. There's three pieces of Dalekanium on the base. We've got to get them off.' The Doctor glanced up at the mast, then back to Martha. He couldn't put her life in danger again, it wasn't fair on her.

'That's not we, that's just me' the Doctor told her. As he predicted, Martha wasn't too impressed by this. 'I won't just stand here and watch you' the Doctor needed her to stay here with Frank, Tallulah and Laszlo. 'No, you're going to have your hands full anyway. I'm sorry, Martha, but you've got to fight' Said the Doctor.

Martha didn't know how to react to that but before she could, the Doctor had already begun his perilous climb to the top of the mast.

-x-x-x-x-

What the Doctor didn't know was that Dalek Jast also had a plan to get to the mast and was elevating up the other side of the building.

The only thing he could think of that would result in the Humans not becoming an army of Dalek hybrids was to prevent the gamma strike from hitting the Dalekanium conductor. Jast, himself was made of the same Dalekanium plates that were on the base of the mast.

If he was close enough to it at the actual moment of the strike and was higher up the mast than the Dalekanium plates, he could re direct the gamma strike onto himself instead of the conductor.

Sec had tried to make him come up with a safer plan but there was no time. Dalek Jast knew this would probably be a suicide mission, but even this wasn't enough to stop him. He had to do this.

-x-x-x-x-

The Doctor arrived first at the mast and started trying to remove the Dalekanium with his sonic skrewdriver. He succeded in removing one piece before his hand slipped, the skrewdriver fell.

The Doctor tried hopelessly to catch it even though he knew it was too late. In a futile attempt to remove the conductor, the Doctor began to pull on the metal with his bare hands.

'You are the Doctor!' grated a Dalek voice from behind him, it was Jast. 'You can 't stop me, there are innocent lives going to be lost' said the Doctor 'I won't let those people be 'Daleked'' Dalek Jast stared at the Doctor for a minute before approaching the mast. 'Stop it, whatever it is you're doing. Stop it!' Yelled the Doctor. 'The Doctor will step away!' replied Jast 'if you value your life you will stand a distance from the gamma strike.

The Doctor looked shocked 'what?' 'What about you? You're next to it!' Jast turned to look at him 'my life will pay forfeit for what the Daleks have done to the Humans.'

The Doctor's eyes widened comically 'since when did you care?!' asked the Doctor 'I do not' replied Dalek Jast 'these are the views of Dalek Sec. As his follower, I adopt his views as my own, I, personally do not wish to help the Humans or yourself' A sudden look of understanding spread across the Doctor's face.

'Oh, I see, you're the loyal one that didn't want to rebel' the Doctor then looked at Jast as in a weird way 'awwww' said the Doctor, much to Jast's disgust. 'It was not like that' said Jast, defencively. 'Yes it was' replied the Doctor, quietly.

'Gamma strike iminent!' shouted Dalek Jast as he placed a Dalekanium part of his travel unit against the mast.

'The Doctor will move away!' The Doctor only just had time to move before the gamma strike hit. Jast's plan had worked and the strike had been absorbed into himself instead. The strike had gone through his heart and he knew he was dying but also that he had successfully carried out Dalek Sec's orders and saved the Humans from being changed into Daleks.

'Are you OK?' asked the Doctor, approaching him, he didn't give him enough time to respond before pulling out his stethoscope and ramming it onto him. 'Doctor' spoke Jast, making the Doctor jump. 'You must help Dalek Sec'

Jast's speaking sounded weak and his breathing had become audible. 'No' said the Doctor 'you will'

The Doctor placed his hand on Jast's travel unit and the area began to glow yellow. 'Explain' demanded Jast with as much power as he could spare. 'One touch from a time traveller regenerates you, remember... You're welcome' said the Doctor walking towards the edge ready to climb back down.

'I need to go. Martha will be getting worried' said the Doctor beginning his decent. 'Good luck' said the Doctor looking at the Dalek again before leaving.

-x-x-x-x-

On top of the Empire State Building, the yellow glow surrounding Jast had spread all over him. Already, he could feel himself getting stronger. The Doctor was regenerating him, implying he wanted him to do something. But what?


	4. Confrontation

Dalek Thay wasn't happy. He had clearly told Jast to prepare the Humans for the experiment and he had chosen to disobey, what's worse is he had also taken the Cult's former leader, Sec with him. The experiment had been a failure due to him and probably the Doctor. For that, they all would be exterminated.

-x-x-x-x-

Meanwhile, the Doctor, Martha, Frank, Tallulah and Laszlo were on their way down to the theatre. The Doctor had told them that he had some crazy plan to save the earth and get rid of the Daleks.

Martha was sceptical of the Doctor's plan. As much as she trusted him, he did have a tendency to put that trust to the test.

Going to find some angry Daleks who would probably kill them on sight was not one of the things Martha wanted to do or bargained for when agreeing to travel with the Doctor. 'Wait a minute' said the Doctor, suddenly spreading his arms slightly to form a barrier to his friends. 'I thought I saw something' The Doctor slowly paced forwards towards a shadowy area.

'Hello?' he spoke, gently. 'Doctor' spoke another voice before emerging from the shadows, it was Dalek Sec. 'Hello!' shouted the Doctor, over enthusiastically.

Sec wasn't entirely sure how to react to this but continued what he was about to say 'Dalek Jast told me to find you' Dalek Sec told the Doctor. 'Jast?... Oh, your friend that was on the roof, never asked his name' Sec nodded 'Is he OK? I tried to stop him, he wouldn't listen'.

The Doctor smiled at this for some reason 'He's fine. Or he will be anyway. I wouldn't worry so much about him but more about the other two Daleks who probably aren't too impressed with us for foiling their plan' Sec hadn't really thought about them before 'they will want to kill us when they find us' he said. The Doctor smiled again 'they won't need to find us, why don't we just tell them where we're going!' Said the Doctor, cheerfully sending out a message to every Dalek in the area to go to the same place, using his sonic screwdriver that Martha had managed to find half way up.

'the plan is in action!' exclaimed the Doctor in his usual cheerful way before almost skipping towards the theatre. The others exchanged horrified glances before following him.

-x-x-x-x-

The Doctor and his friends arrived at the theatre to find they had beaten the Daleks to it. 'There ain't nothing more creepy than a theatre in the dark' said Tallulah looking around. 'You can all go back to Hooverville, its much safer for you there' said the Doctor. 'Don't be stupid' replied Martha 'we're not going anywhere'.

The Doctor was about to protest when a loud explosion interupted him from on the stage. An explosion which could only mean one thing... The Daleks had arrived.

-x-x-x-x-

'Doctor!' grated Dalek Caan 'you will stand before your Dalek masters' The Doctor stepped forward and spread his arms 'OK... OK, so you've got me. No weapons, no plan, no nothing! But doesn't that just scare you to death?' Exclaimed the Doctor.

Martha glared at him and jabbed him in the back 'you said you had a plan' she hissed under her breath. The Doctor gave her a massive grin in return 'all in good time' he muttered.

Dalek Thay interupted their conversation 'you have no way to stop the Daleks! You are powerless!' The Doctor glared at Thay for a few seconds 'That's where you're wrong, you see, I am the Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, Ka Faraq Gatri. If there's one thing i'm not, it's powerless.'

At that moment, another explosion was heard at the back of the theatre and a Dalek voice could be heard. 'Exterminate!' shouted the Dalek but no laser beam was fired. 'Jast!' said the Doctor, dissapointedly. 'You were supposed to come in and save us all then we all live happily' said the Doctor glaring at him in a mocking way

'I recieved your transmission. However, the regeneration cycle is incomplete. My weapons are non-functional as of yet.' The Doctor suddenly looked very worried. 'Now might be a good time to put your plan into action' said Martha in desperation. 'That was my plan' replied the Doctor.

-x-x-x-x-

'Dalek Jast, you are a traitor to the Dalek race.' grated Dalek Caan, coldly. 'You will be exterminated with the Doctor and the Humans!' added Dalek Thay. The Doctor, suddenly looked panicked, this time, he actually hadn't got a plan.

'My Daleks' spoke Sec 'if you choose death and destruction... Then death and destruction will choose you' The Daleks ignored him and continued with their plan.

'Weapons systems back online. Regeneration cycle complete!' shouted Dalek Jast. 'You will be exterminated!'. Dalek Thay glared at him 'this is our victory, not yours! yelled Thay as he fired his weapon towards a random point in the little group. Thay's beam hit Laszlo in the chest and he fell back onto the chair.

Thay's weapon had not yet reached full power, luckily for Laszlo, and would not be fatal. 'You will cease or be exterminated!' Shouted Jast but Thay ignored him and fired again, this time, only just missing the Doctor's head.

Dalek Jast had no other option but to shoot at Thay. 'Exterminate!' he shouted as he fired his death ray at as high a setting he could spare the energy for. Thay's eye piece slowly faded from brilliant blue to an empty black. 'Who's side is he on?' Martha asked the Doctor who just continued to watch them. Caan too had been watching this and believed himself far too important to succumb to the same fate as Thay. The Doctor spoke to him softly. 'Now what?' said the Doctor solomly.

'You will be exterminated!' grated Caan, in return. The Doctor had thought he would say that 'Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Just think about it, Dalek what was your name?' Caan stared at him 'Dalek Caan' The Doctor held one of his hands out to the Dalek 'Caan, let me help you. What do you say?' The Doctor looked hopeful that Caan would accept.

'Emergency temporal shift!' shouted Caan as he disappeared. The Doctor looked disappointed for a few seconds. What was he expecting? The group exchanged relieved and disbelieving glances.

'We need to restore the Humans' memories and release them' Spoke Dalek Sec, eventually. The Doctor gave Sec a massive grin 'no rest for the wicked' he said happily, walking towards the Transgenic laboratory.

-x-x-x-x-

Sec and Jast followed the Doctor to the laboratory whilst the others stayed behind. 'Do you think the Humans will ever forgive us for what we did? Asked Dalek Sec, reflectively. The Doctor smiled again and nodded 'I'm sure they will... Someday'

Dalek Sec seemed some what comforted by this. 'What about you? Where will you go from here?' Dalek Sec added on. 'You know me. Onwards and upwards, that's all I really know.'

At that moment the rest of the group entered carrying Laszlo who looked to be short of breath and could hardly move. 'Doctor! Doctor! He's sick' shouted Martha to the Doctor before helping Laszlo to sit down and trying to comfort him.

'It's his heart' said Martha. 'Its racing like mad. I've never seen anything like it' Martha continued to watch over Laszlo, meanwhile, Tallulah was starting to fret. 'What is it, Doctor? What's the matter with him? He says he can't breathe? What is it?.'

Laszlo eventually worked up the energy to speak 'It's time, sweetheart' he said between gasps for breath. Tallulah shook her head 'what do you mean, time? What are you talking about?' she spoke, trying to hold back a wave of tears.

Dalek Jast interupted them 'Pig slaves were created to live only for short times. This one has reached the end of his life span' Tallulah glared at the Dalek then turned to look at Laszlo in horror. Her fear was confirmed by him 'I held on because I had you. But now, I'm dying, Tallulah' said Laszlo weakly.

Tallulah protested about this and turned to the Doctor. 'Doctor, can't you do something?' The Doctor grinned again. 'Oh, Tallulah with three Ls and an H, just you watch me. What do I need? Oh, I don't know. How about a great big genetic laboratory? Oh look, I've got one. Laszlo, just you hold on. I wont let you die on us now. The Doctor is in.

-x-x-x-x-

In the theatre, the weak, cyan glow of a Dalek eyestalk lit up the stage. Dalek Thay. He was heavily battered but still alive. When he recovered, he would seek his revenge on the Doctor and Dalek Jast. They couldn't run forever...


	5. Reluctant alliance

With Laszlo recovering and getting stronger, the group's main concentration was on the Humans, the Daleks had stolen for their final experiment.

'Let's see' said the Doctor 'would we be able to alter the gene feed to 100% Human?' The Doctor asked Dalek Sec. 'In theory, yes ' replied Sec. At that, the Doctor ran across the laboratory, collecting things and altering random setting on various objects. 'We shouldn't need the same level of power as we did to split the genome for the hybrids. We need a smaller blast of energy... Jast!, your gun! You could use it as an energy source!' Shouted the Doctor, excitedly.

Jast looked round to Sec, not sure whether to do as the Doctor said. Sec realized his confusion 'obey the Doctor' he commanded him. 'I obey' replied Jast, firing his weapon. The Humans slowly started to regain conciousness. 'Its working' said the Doctor, happily approaching one of the Humans.

'Hello, Im the Doctor, whats your name?' he asked her softly. 'Helen' replied the woman, looking past him into the huge laboratory 'where are we?' The Doctor smiled 'doesn't matter. We'll get you all home as soon as we can'. Helen looked confused 'what happened to us? Is my daughter OK? I was with her. Is she here too?' A voice from behind her called out 'mum!' shouted a young girl, running towards Helen. 'Kate, you're OK' replied Helen wrapping her arms around her. The Doctor turned to Dalek Sec 'let's get them home.'

-x-x-x-x-

The Doctor lead the Humans out of the sewers with Martha and Frank. He felt the presence of the Daleks or Laszlo would cause them too much stress.

In the laboratory, Tallulah stayed with Laszlo whilst the Daleks stayed out of their way. 'You saved my life' said Dalek Sec to Jast 'and almost lost your own in the process' he looked at him with gratitude 'thank you, Dalek Jast' he said sincerely. Jast was very confused. He didn't understand the meaning or purpose of this word, it was not used in standard Dalek vocabulary. He didn 't have time to ask before the Doctor and his friends arrived back at the laboratory.

'Alright then, where have you all got to go from here?' said the Doctor. There was a long pause that made it clear to the Doctor they didn't know. Frank spoke up before anyone else could 'Doctor, they can stay at Hooverville if they want. I'm sure nobody's gonna mind, it's what Solomon would want us to do'

-x-x-x-x-

They all agreed this would be for the best, the little group went to their new home. Frank spoke to his fellow citizens briefly. 'Doctor' said Frank calling him over 'they won't take in the Dalek, the pure one, they said it will bring back too many bad memories, it was one of those things that killed Solomon after all. Can you sort him out, maybe?' said Frank to the Doctor 'I'll think of something' he replied.

The pair then announced the news to Laszlo and Sec. 'Well, I talked to them, and I told them what Solomon would've said, and I reckon I shamed one or two of them.' said Frank.

Dalek Sec spoke up 'what did they say?' Frank smiled at them 'they said yes. They'll give you a home. I mean, er, don't imagine people ain't going to stare. I can't promise you'll be at peace but, in the end, that is what Hooverville is for. People who ain't got nowhere else. Laszlo spoke on behalf of them 'thank you. I can't thank you enough.'

-x-x-x-x-

The Doctor went round to each of them to say goodbye. '... Good luck!' he shouted leaving Tallulah and Laszlo and moving on the the Daleks.

'Sec, will you be OK here? I mean with Humans?' Sec nodded 'I am part Human' replied Sec. 'Take care of yourself' said the Doctor moving over to Jast.

'Listen to me, you're not staying here. They won't have you, I mean, you did kind of shoot their leader' said the Doctor, Jast looked down at the floor slightly 'then what should I do?' he grated in return.

Martha ran up and joined them from talking to Frank. 'Hi, what's going on?' asked Martha. 'They won't have this one' said the Doctor, pointing at the Dalek 'now I don't know what we should do with him.' Martha suddenly had an idea 'he can come with us!' said Martha, happily.

The Doctor's eyes widened and he gave Martha a strange look 'Martha, are you mad?! He's a Dalek' said the Doctor. Martha rolled her eyes 'yes, I know but maybe you two could be friends or something'

The Doctor shook his head at her 'no, no not going to happen. Daleks are impossible to get along with. You know what they did to my people...' Martha interupted him before he could speak 'let him answer... would you like to come with us in the TARDIS?' she asked the Dalek.

'I will not be your prisoner!' shouted Jast. 'Daleks are superior to all other species in the universe. We will not be prisoners to inferior lifeforms, we will exterminate them!' he said firing his weapon at the floor.

The Doctor gave Jast a strange look 'finished?' he said, sarcastically. He turned to Martha again 'like I said, impossible' he said to her. Martha turned back to Jast, now determined to prove the Doctor wrong.

'I didn't mean as a prisoner. You can travel with me and the Doctor in the TARDIS until you find somewhere to stay' Martha said, softly. The Doctor laughed, mockingly 'If that's not another insult to your glorious race' he said to Jast, who had finally gone quiet.

'You choose to help me instead of kill me. Why? we are enemies?' grated Jast 'you could take this oppotunity to exterminate me?' The Doctor laughed at him a bit 'if that's what you would prefer.' said the Doctor, Martha couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. 'Don't you dare' she hissed at the Doctor before turning back to Jast 'You saved our lives, we save yours in return, we're even.'

Jast continued to stare at them 'my actions were not intended to to be of benefit to you. I only assisted you because Dalek Sec valued your life' he grated. The Doctor rolled his eyes 'yeah, yeah, yeah, point still stands. Are you coming or not?' he asked. Martha smiled at him 'see you've changed your mind then' she observed. The Doctor turned to her 'just get him on board before I change it back.'

Martha held out her hand to the Dalek 'come on, come with me' she said, trying to encourage him to go to the TARDIS. 'That's not going to work' said the Doctor, mockingly, laughing at them. 'I have not agreed to accompany you' Jast grated to them.

'Look Jast' said the Doctor 'you have nowhere to go, no one to be with. You're looking at the only people in the universe that might tolerate you! If I were you, I would take any oppotunity I could to get away' Jast looked down at the floor then back to the Doctor 'you are not me' he said 'you are the Doctor.'

The Doctor gave him a strange look 'thank you for pointing that out' he said. Jast picked up on the use of those words again, thank you. It kept being said to him today. Whatever it meant. 'We're going now. If you want to come with us, now's your chance' said the Doctor.

Jast looked around at him again 'we are enemies' he grated, coldly. The Doctor noddded 'fine. Stay here and die if you want' said the Doctor turning to leave and Martha followed closely behind.

'Wait!' shouted Jast, suddenly 'I will go with you' he said sounding defeated. 'Don't sound too excited' said the Doctor waiting for the Dalek to catch up with them. 'I knew you would decide to join us' said Martha, showing off to the Doctor because her idea had won. Jast finally arrived next to them and the Doctor grinned at him, much to Jast's disgust. 'Let's go' said the Doctor, enthusiastically 'allons-y.'

-x-x-x-x-

In the theatre, in Manhattan. Dalek Thay was starting to regain his power. He was able to activate his emergancy temporal shift and try to locate the other Daleks. He knew Jast wouldn't have been able to use his yet due to his regeneration not too long ago. Emergancy temporal shift takes at least two months to get enough energy to activate successfully. He couldn't have gone far.

Caan on the other hand must have used his. Thay tracked down the path of his comrade and followed him. He materialized on what appeared to be a Dalek ship, one he believed had been destroyed in the Time War.

'You survived, Dalek Thay' a high pitched, insane voice said, it sounded like a Dalek but heavily damaged. 'Identify yourself!' grated Thay. A light flickered on, illuminating the owner of the voice. It was a Dalek but the casing had been smashed almost in half and the mutant creature was revieled. 'I am Dalek Caan!' Another figure emerged from the shadows, the shape of a humanoid with the base of a Dalek travel unit. 'Welcome back to the Dalek race, my child' said the figure, adressing Thay 'you will help the Daleks in our ultimate victory. The destruction of reality!'...

-x-x-x-x-


End file.
